Always: The Eternal Goodbye - Finished
by Hay
Summary: Saying goodbye


ALWAYS - The Eternal Goodbye  
charmedhay@SoftHome.net  
  
~~~  
Oh  
Why you look so sad?  
Tears are in your eyes  
Come on and come to me, now  
~~~  
  
Piper stared at the coffin, her eyes glazed and full of tears. She held a red, long stemmed rose out in front of her, lingering it over the mass of flowers already in place. A thin red line of blood trickled down her palm and over her wrist, too preoccupied with the pain of losing her sister, to even notice that she was gripping the stem so tightly that a thorn pierced her skin.   
  
Leo stood back, not bothering to wipe away the wetness on his own cheeks, his attention divided. Prue had never been just another of his charges; none of them had been. She wasn't just a friend and definitely more than a sister-in-law. The three of them had become his life and his ever-trusting support system. But he'd failed them, he was supposed to protect and guide, and he'd failed. It was a cruel twist of fate, a devastating consequence that didn't match the action.   
  
~~~  
Don't  
Be ashamed to cry  
Let me see you through  
Cause I've seen the dark side, too  
~~~  
  
With her arm outstretched, Piper froze. Her lower lip trembled and tears ran quickly down her cheeks. She couldn't drop the rose, a split second fall, symbolising an eternal goodbye. The gathered crowd turned their faces away in silent recognition of her distress, their compassionate souls willing to give her forever. Realising what was happening, Piper dropped her head, small sobs escaping her throat and shaking her shoulders. She knew she was standing in front of everyone, she knew that they were waiting for her, she knew that she had to let go of the rose. But she couldn't. It was just too early and too excruciatingly difficult.  
  
Leo took a few hesitant steps to stand behind his wife, his two hands lightly brushing her shoulders. Piper shook her head slowly, squeezing her eyes shut and begging the world to stop spinning on its axis. Leaning in to her, Leo placed his face close to her ear, his warm uneven breath on her jaw line.  
  
"I'm here Piper." He whispered, running his hand down her spine and gripping her free hand.  
  
Time appeared to slow down, the seconds combining into a continuous and surreal mix of events. The wind blew leaves through the air and the tree braches swayed. Piper raised her head slowly, opening her eyes and staring again at her sister's coffin. The bright, patronising flowers spilled over the sides of the monotone pine, her vision blurring the divide. She felt her knees weaken, her stomach twisting and pulsating against her skin, the bile burning her chest and throat. In one motion, she leant back into Leo, closing her eyes and releasing the rose. It came to rest on top of a bunch of white carnations, the redness in stark contrast. She felt his arms slip around her waist, holding her to her feet; holding her up. With a last faint glance at the coffin she let Leo lead her away and to the back of the gathering. Her blood forever engraved in the rose that will lie forever atop her sister's coffin.  
  
~~~  
When the night falls on you  
You don't know what to do  
Nothing you confess  
Could make me love you less  
~~~  
  
"Leo." Piper's voice was strained and barely audible; a plea for him to give her what she needed when she didn't know herself.  
  
"I know Piper. I know." Leo whispered into her hair, holding her tightly against his chest, trying to soothe her trembling. He watched Prue's coffin slowly lowered into the earth, a far less elaborate final goodbye than she deserved. Slowly people began to drift away, sharing a sympathetic glance with Leo before walking solemnly away and back to their lives. Piper kept her face hidden, her tears refusing to stop. A few well-wishers brushed her back with their hands and placed a kiss into her hair, offering their condolences. Leo gave them all a forced half-smile and tightened his protective hold on his wife. "They're almost gone." He said softly with a hint of relief, as the last few attendants drifted away. "It's just you and I Piper."  
  
Piper nodded, drawing in deep irregular breaths before pulling back and taking a step to his side, leaning against him again but taking in her surroundings. "This isn't right. It shouldn't be happening." She stated, her voice quiet and scratchy.   
  
"What do you want to do? Stay? Go home? Go somewhere else?" Leo asked gently, touching her blotched cheeks with his fingertips."  
  
There's no-one to go home to." Piper whispered in reply, the words barely reaching Leo's ears.  
  
"We'll find Phoebe, Piper. She's alive, I know it." Piper just shrugged, tired and defeated. The last four days had been spent searching heaven and hell for Phoebe, their efforts rendering hopeless.  
  
~~~  
I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you  
~~~  
  
"I don't know what else to do, or where to go next. This just doesn't feel right." Piper sighed deeply and wiped at her tear stained cheeks, one arm wrapped tightly around Leo's waist.  
  
"Think about yourself for a minute Piper. What do you want to do next?" Leo pulled back from her and slipped his hands into hers.  
  
"I just want to be with you." Piper stated, a fresh flow of tears forming in her eyes and spilling over.  
  
"Always." Leo gave her a small half-smile, leaning forward to press a kiss to her forehead. "I'm not going anywhere I promise."  
  
"Why Leo? I don't understand why they couldn't protect her? Why they couldn't do something, anything." Her voice wavered, the bitterness deeply engraved.  
  
"They didn't think it was their place to interfere. That it was fate." Leo replied, suddenly resenting the very people that had given him immortality.  
  
~~~  
So  
If you're mad, get mad  
Don't hold it all inside  
Come on and talk to me now  
~~~  
  
"How can they say that? It was a demon that killed her wasn't it? How is that not?" Piper sighed deeply, pausing and shrugging off her comments, trying to keep her erratic emotions in control.  
  
"Not what Piper?" Leo pressed gently.  
  
"Nothing, we just have to find Phoebe. Where do we look next?"  
  
"No Piper, wait." Leo tipped Piper's chin up, staring into her eyes and watching her fight her feelings.  
  
~~~  
Hey  
Why you got to hide?  
I get angry too,  
Well I'm a lot like you  
~~~  
  
"Wait for what Leo? Wait for everything to work out? For Prue to come back to life and Phoebe to suddenly re-appear from wherever it is she is?" Piper's eyes flamed, tears of sorrow turning to slow trickles of bitterness.  
  
"It's okay to be angry, I am too. I tried arguing with them Piper, but they wouldn't listen. I'll try again if you want me to."  
  
"I understand that they couldn't save Prue. I don't like it, but I can accept that. But what about Phoebe, Leo? They have to have some idea where she is!"  
  
"I agree." Leo answered softly, nodding his head.   
  
"Then why won't they tell us?" Piper exclaimed in desperation, leaning into Leo's chest when he drew her into his arms.   
  
"We're going to figure it out, okay?" Leo whispered, running his fingers through her hair and kissing her forehead.  
  
"How?" Piper asked quietly, shrugging her shoulders.  
  
"I'll orb you home and then go and see them. I won't leave until I find some answers. Is that okay? Are you ready to go?"  
  
"Yes. Take me home."  
  
~~~  
When you're standing at the crossroads  
And don't know which path to choose  
Let me come along  
Cause even if you're wrong  
~~~  
  
Piper sat at the kitchen table, a cold cup of coffee gripped in her hands. The daily newspaper was spread out in front of her, despite many attempts to read the varying depressing articles; she'd long since given up. Instead, she sat staring at whatever her eyes fixated on, her mind wandering through her the last few week's events. It was all hazy, the days mixed around so that she had no idea of time. When was it that she had found out Prue had died? Was it the same day as they discovered Phoebe had never came back from hell? Was it everyday that she had lain in Leo's arms and tearfully succumbed to sleep? Nothing made sense any more. When had life stopped making sense? When they received their powers? Or only when things went terribly wrong, like they did that day?  
  
Leo orbed in behind Piper, and just stood there for a few moments, watching her still form, her mind far from earth. She didn't even detect him, something she'd grown to do by instinct. "Piper." He spoke her name softly, drawing her out of her painful reverie and walking to her side.  
  
"Leo. You're back." Piper said quietly, still lingering between her dream like state and the present. Leo nodded and leaned over to kiss the top of her head, gently stroking her back in silent support. "What did they say?"  
  
With a long sigh, Leo knelt down to her level and took her hands in his. "They think that Phoebe's stuck in hell Piper. The source didn't hold up his end of the bargain, but she's still being held there."  
  
"What bargain? The time reversal?"  
  
"Yes. You and Prue were supposed to be told. But something went wrong, they don't know. And now, Phoebe is being imprisoned against her will." Leo watched Piper struggle to hold back tears, gripping his hands tightly.  
  
"Where do we begin?" She whispered.  
  
"Whatever we do, we do it together okay?" Leo insisted, waiting for a response before he continued.  
  
"I don't want you to get hurt. I can't lose you too."  
  
"Together Piper. We can protect each other." Piper nodded after a few moments hesitation and Leo continued. "We have two options. I can orb you to hell and we can search for Phoebe. Or you can try and summon Belthazor and then we could orb after him, hoping that would lead us to Phoebe."  
  
~~~  
I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you  
~~~  
  
"What do you think we should do?" Piper asked, too tired to try and pick one of the two necessary evils.  
  
"It's your decision Piper. I'll support you no matter which you choose."  
  
"I don't know which one Leo. How am I supposed to know?"  
  
Leo released her hands and bent his knees slightly to look deep into her eyes. "Trust your instincts." He stated, trailing his fingers over her cheek and meeting her lips in a tender kiss.  
  
"What if they're wrong?" Piper whispered, fearfully looking to him for reassurance.  
  
"They won't be."  
  
Piper gripped Leo's shirt in her hand whilst she stared around the manor, searching for an indication of which option she should choose. She didn't know what she was looking for. Nothing short of both of her sister's standing in front of her with a fail-proof plan would convince her she was making the right decision. "Why can't they tell us what we should do? They have an opinion on everything else, why not this? The only time we want them to interfere, they plead ignorance."  
  
"Just trust your heart Piper. I'll be with you the entire time, you don't have to be scared." Leo tried to ease her apprehension.  
  
"We're going to hell Leo, not a theme park. And I am scared okay. I'm scared that we'll get stuck there, that we won't find Phoebe...that I'll lose you." The walls seemed to be closing in on her, it was becoming harder to breathe let alone make a potentially life threatening decision. Her pulse constantly raced and her heart pounded against her chest. There seemed to be a permanent lump lodged in her throat and it felt distinctly strange not to have her cheeks wet with tears. The walls began to pulsate and the floor swayed under her feet; she closed her eyes, trying desperately to shut out the sound of her own breathing.   
  
"Piper? Piper?" She heard Leo's distant voice and gave a mumbled reply; she couldn't seem to make the words form in her mouth. Leo's arms slipped around her waist and lowered her to the floor when her legs weakened. She was semi-conscious, her eyes open but unfocussed; her ears listening but her mind unable to comprehend the messages received.   
  
"Leo." She gasped, moulding into his embrace as he wiped her face and neck with a cold washcloth.   
  
"I'm sorry Piper. I shouldn't have rushed you." Leo answered, brushing her hair away from her face and continuing to cool her forehead.  
  
"No." Piper shook her head determinedly. "I want to go Leo. I want to find Phoebe."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes. I want us to orb into hell." Piper stared up at Leo and gave a small smile as he nodded his agreement.   
  
"Soon Piper. Just take it easy for a few minutes."   
  
~~~  
Take me in into your darkest hour  
And I'll never desert you  
I'll stand by you.  
~~~  
  
"Leo!" Piper exclaimed in a hushed tone as they orbed into hell, tightening her grip on his hand. They'd changed into dark clothing, embracing the gothic stereotype and blending into perfectly, the various underground inhabitants oblivious to their visitors.  
  
"Shhh. Just act...evil." Leo squeezed her hand back and grinned.  
  
"Exactly how much of hell is there?" Piper asked, timidly glancing at around.  
  
"I don't know. I assume it's the same as heaven."  
  
"Which is?" Piper questioned, rolling her eyes slightly.  
  
"Ahhh..." Leo hesitated, with a smile. "We'll find Phoebe, don't worry."  
  
"Oh great. This year or next?" Piper muttered before Leo suddenly pulled her in his arms and blue lights surrounded them, leaving only stale air where they'd stood. "What? Leo? What are you doing?" Piper questioned quickly as they appeared in a dark corner.  
  
"I think we're in a little trouble Piper." Piper raised her eyebrows, taking a deep breath.   
  
Piper was silent for a few seconds, trying to understand the implications of Leo's words. "Then she's either dead or evil." Piper finally whispered and Leo shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"She could be hidden somewhere with some sort of invisible force preventing the tracking of her by good."  
  
"But she could just as easily be dead or turned evil." Piper replied bitterly, trying not to resent Leo's positiveness.  
  
"Think about it Piper." Leo stated, pulling back from her and taking her hands. "Throughout the last three years, it's been Phoebe that's been attracted to the dark side. She has a past life to prove it. Why would evil want to kill her? A Charmed One on their side; there's barely a weapon as powerful."  
  
"So you honestly believe she's alive?"   
  
"Yes. I honestly do." Leo pulled her towards him and let her lean against his chest momentarily. "Are you okay?" He asked gently, worried that she was pushing herself too hard and too soon.  
  
"No, but I have to be right? If we have any chance of saving Phoebe, I have to put our charmed lives first. That's the way it always works."  
  
"I'm sorry Piper. I wish they could help us more. But they won't." Leo kissed the top of her head, his eyes scanning the area for any sign of Cole.  
  
"I just want to be home with you. Dealing with this like normal people."  
  
"We will, soon."  
  
"Okay, what do we do now?" Piper pulled back and questioned, tucking her hair behind her ears and waiting for a response.  
  
"We follow Cole who just walked around that corner."  
  
~~~  
And when  
When the night falls on you baby  
You're feelin' all alone  
You won't be on your own  
~~~  
  
"Oh god." Piper gasped, her voice barely audible over angry screams and evil on evil combat. She stared to the ground before her, where Phoebe lay in a heap, her limbs stretched and bent beyond all possible angles. "Phoebe!" She screamed, running towards the realisation of her greatest fear.  
  
"Piper no!" Leo reached for her, but she slipped out of his grasp, sprinting into an invisible protection force and being thrown back into the air. She fell to the ground with a painful cry, squeezing her eyes shut until she felt Leo's hands on her. "Piper? Are you hurt?" She shook her head and let him lift her to her feet, just gripping his arm in shock. "Talk to me honey." He whispered into her ear, one arm wrapped supportably around her waist.   
  
"Is she alive?"   
  
"She wouldn't be being protected if she weren't." Leo stated logically and earned a shaky nod from Piper.  
  
~~~  
I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you  
~~~  
  
"I have no idea of what to do." Piper said simply, staring absentmindedly and completely in awe at the sights before her.  
  
Leo sighed deeply; he was out of ideas and close to being stripped of his positiveness. Piper was losing all hope, her face was deathly pale and Leo held her close to him, afraid she was close to collapsing again. Piper locked eyes with Cole, tightening her grip on Leo's arm as he transformed into Belthazor. "Piper stay back." Leo yelled as chaos began to prevail, pushing Piper against a wall and shielding her body.  
  
A few minutes passed, their bodies tensed in fear, as they stayed safe from straying fire and electricity balls. "Phoebe." Piper muttered, slipping out of Leo's grasp at the first sign of calmness. The protection barrier had disappeared and all that remained amongst the fallen debris was Phoebe's limp body, half buried beneath Cole. "Oh god. Phoebes. Leo? Please." Piper muttered words as she dragged Cole's body off of Phoebe, Leo leaning over to help her and staring shocked when his body diminished into a thin, flaky ash. "Leo!" Piper called desperately, her hands lingering over Phoebe's body, not daring to touch her in fear of doing some irreversible damage.   
  
Loud footsteps grabbed both of their attention and Leo immediately wrapped an arm around Piper and gripped Phoebe's lifeless hand before disappearing in a shower of sparkling blue lights.  
  
Reappearing in the manor, Leo immediately held his hands over Phoebe, the soft golden glow appearing. "Phoebe?" Piper asked cautiously when Phoebe gave a painful moan.   
  
"Piper." Phoebe gasped back, reaching up and gripping her sister's hand.  
  
"Thank god you're okay." Piper whispered tearfully, exhaustion, relief and devastation mixing to form a kaleidoscope of emotions.  
  
"Cole?" Phoebe immediately questioned, her gaze switching between Piper and Leo when they fell silent. "Leo? What happened to Cole?" Phoebe insisted, rising to her feet with a small cry.  
  
"There was some kind of underground internal battle. He was killed Phoebe." Leo gave a quick explanation.  
  
"Dead?" Phoebe questioned in shock, her hand frozen over her mouth, tears welling in her eyes.  
  
"He died protecting you Phoebes." Piper added softly, forcing herself to draw in deep breaths.  
  
"No." Phoebe shook her head, refusing to believe.   
  
"Phoebe." Piper called after her as she rushed up the stairs and towards her bedroom, the sound of her door slamming heard just seconds later.   
  
~~~  
Take me in into your darkest hour  
and I'll never desert you  
I'll stand by you  
~~~  
  
"Guess she doesn't want to hear that her sister is dead too?" Piper questioned bitterly, collapsing in sobs into Leo's arms as he enveloped her. Holding her tightly, Leo closed his eyes and orbed them into her bedroom, leading her to the comfort of her bed and never letting go.   
  
~~~  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you.  
~~~  
  
  
Finish. Hope you all enjoyed Sorry about the non-italicized song quotes...ms word didn't seem to want be compatible with this fic.  
  



End file.
